


A Twist In Fate: Saving Chara

by Dragonsrule18



Series: As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asriel Needs A Hug, Asriel Saves Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Protection Squad, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, POV Asriel Dreemurr, Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Proactive Asriel, Protective Asriel, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Soft Chara, Stopping A Loved One From Committing Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: What if Asriel had stood his ground and convinced Chara that breaking the barrier was not worth her life?  This choice will change the fate of the entire Underground.  Prequel to my Sans/Chara series, As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream and set well before both As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream and First Date, but can definitely be read as a standalone story.





	A Twist In Fate: Saving Chara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StallionWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallionWolf/gifts).



> Please read the note at the end. It's important.

"Asriel, we need to do this for everyone. I have to do this." eleven year old Chara told him. "You can use my soul to free everyone by going through the barrier to get six more."

"Chara, no, I'm not doing it! This is wrong!" Asriel protested.

"Don't worry; you won't have to kill anyone. I'm not going to make you do that! I already thought this through. The plaques said human souls linger after death and humans die all the time on the surface from all sorts of things. All you have to do is collect them." Chara argued. "The humans who died aren't using them any more. No one has to get hurt."

"Except for you! If we go through this, you'll die!" Asriel cried.

"Azzy, shh, Mom and Dad will hear us, you crybaby." Chara told him. "And my soul will still be with you."

"Chara, that's not the same! You'll be dead, and I won't be able to hug you or play with you, and I don't even know if I'll be able to talk to you! I'll be heartbroken if you die! Mom and Dad will be heartbroken! Breaking the barrier isn't worth losing you!"

"Yes it is! I'm one person! And don't you want to be able to see the sun? To have everyone be able to visit the surface? Everyone wants to be free, Asriel, and all it will cost is me. And you'll all be better off without me anyway." This last part was whispered, but Asriel heard it anyway.

"No we won't! You're my sister! You're my best friend! We all love you and I'm not doing this at the cost of your life!" Asriel told her.

Chara burst out laughing, which she always did when extremely upset. "I almost killed Dad last week by somehow thinking I needed to put buttercups into a pie instead of cups of butter. How can you even say you'd be better off with me!"

"Chara, Chara, calm down! It wasn't your fault." Asriel told her, making her laugh harder. "It was an accident! I was there too and I got mixed up too. We both made the pie. Neither of us knew they were poisonous and now that we know, it will never happen again, okay? I'm not letting you punish yourself for this! I'm not losing you, Sis!" Tears were falling down now and he hugged Chara tightly, afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"Asriel, stop being a crybaby!" Chara yelled, though there were tears in her eyes. "I have to do this. I'm supposed to be the hope of monsters. They all want to be free. This is the way to do it."

"No it's not, because I'm not doing it. I'm not letting you die for this!" Asriel sobbed. "We'll find another way, but you're not going to die! Not here! Not like this."

"Asriel..."

"Chara, I don't care if you call me a crybaby. I'm not doing it." Asriel said firmly and she knew he meant it.

"...Fine." she finally muttered and walked off.

...

Asriel was still very worried. He was scared that even though he told her he wouldn't do it that Chara would still try to take her own life. He knew she would be upset if he told, but he'd rather have an upset sister than a dead one. He took a deep breath and went to the throne room where his mom and dad were working.

"Mom? Dad? I need to tell you something..."

...

They found Chara in the garden, staring at the buttercups. She reached out to one and then drew her hand back, undecided. When she heard their footsteps, she whirled around. One look into Asgore and Toriel's tearful eyes and she knew they knew. She glared at Asriel. Then her face crumpled and she started to cry.

...

Toriel and Asgore took Chara into their room and Asriel could hear their hushed voices and Chara's sobs. They were in there for a few hours before coming out. Asriel darted into his room when the doorknob started to move so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

A few minutes later, he heard Chara's light footsteps. He looked up from his seat onto the bed, his worried eyes meeting her tearstained ones. He braced himself for her angry words, but they never happened.

She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder, her small body shaking. He held her close.

She looked into his eyes. "Thank you." she whispered, and for the first time since the buttercup incident, there was a shred of hope in her eyes. A weight lifted off his chest.

He knew it would take a long time for her to heal completely and for her self-hatred to go away.

But at this moment, he knew she would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you or anyone you love are suicidal, please tell a friend or family member or call the National Suicide Prevention Hotline at 1-800-273-8255.


End file.
